What's Wrong?
by Nichi10
Summary: Mingyu yang lola tapi cepat mesum dengan Minghao yang polos. Seventeen Fic! Yaoi! GyuHao! Mingyu/Minghao! Mingyu/The8! Crack Couple! Slight SeungHan/CheolHan! [OneShoot]


**What's Wrong!?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : - Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Xu Minghao**

 **\- Member Seventeen**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typos, and Crack**

 **Disclaimer : Casts milih Tuhan YME dan keluarganya, tapi ide dan cerita ini murni milik saya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

Migyu POV

"haah.. lelahnya" keluh Jeonghan

Dan kulihat member yang lain tampak sangat kelelahan, yaa ini mungkin penyebab acara yang terus menerus kami lakukan saat tiba di China. Dan kami baru saja tiba dihotel selesai dari recording acara 'MTV IDOLS OF ASIA' sudah sewajarnya para member tampak sangat lelah. Ku edarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok yang ku rindukan, tapi ku tak menemukannya dimanapun.

"Hyung, kau liat Minghao?" tanyaku

"entahlah, mungkin dia sudah masuk ke kamarnya duluan" jawab

"baiklah hyung, aku duluan"

Aku segera bergegas ke lantai 12 dimana kamar-kamar member seventeen berada untuk membersihkan diri untuk makan malem nanti-fyi, aku sekamar dengan -. Sesampainya aku dikamar, aku segera membersihkan tubuhku agar rasa lelahku hilang. Dan bersiap diri untuk makan malam.

"Mingyu, panggil para member dan bilang udah saatnya makan malam" perintah

"oke hyunng" jawabku

Dan ku bergegas memanggil para member. Semua sudah berkumpul dan saatnya makan malam, tapi menurutku ada yang kurang. Ku lihat sekeliling dan ternyata dugaanku benar, Minghao kekasihku belum ada. Kemana dia pergi? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya dan sekarang dia juga tidak ikut makan malam?

"hyung dimana Minghao" tanyaku pada Jeonghan

"ooh dia sedang dikamar" jawab Jeonghan

"apa dia tidak ikut makan malam?" tanyaku lagi, sungguh aku rindu padanya

"tidak, dia bilang masih kenyang dan ingin tidur saja" jawab Jeonghan

Dia masih kenyang? Setauku dia belum memakan apapun semenjak recording acara tadi. Pasti ada yang aneh dengannya - pikirku

"hyung, pinjam kunci kamarmu dong" pintaku

"buat apa? Ntar aku masuk ke kamar gimana?" tanya Jeonghan

"buat liat Minghaolah hyung, aku khawatir dengannya dan kau bisa bertukar kamar denganku malam ini" jawabku, hyung satu ini ngasih tinggal ngasih susah amat

"aku sekamar dengan Scoups hyung lho" bisikku. Ku lihat dia sedang berpikir dan dengan semangatnya dia memberikanku kunci kamarnya dengan seringai lebarnya

"nih, titip anakku yaaa" jawab Jeonghan

Dan ku hanya balas dengan senyumku. Ku segerakan kakiku melangkah ke kamar Minghao. Rasa laparku sudah hilang entah kemana. Ku tatap pintu kamar didepanku, kenapa sepi sekali? Apa benar dia tidur? Ku buka pintu kamar Minghao dan memasukinya perlahan-lahan. Sangat gelap dan ku mendengar suara isakan kecil. Oh no, jangan bilang dikamar ini ada hantunya. Tapi suara ini sepertinya ku kenal, ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat kearah kasur yang dipojok. Kenapa Minghao menangis? Pertanyaan dadakan itu berputar dikepalaku.

"kau kenapa?" tanyaku

Ku lihat gundukan diatas kasur itu bergerak sedikit, sepertinya dia kaget. Tak ada jawaban yang ku dengar dan sudah tak ada isakan lagi, jangan bilang dia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Ku naikan diriku ke atas kasur dan dia hanya diam. Lalu ku peluk lelaki mungilku ini, firasatku emang benar ada yang aneh dengan dia.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku "hei, aku bertanya"

Dan kurasakan ada air yang mengenai tanganku. Apa dia masih menangis? Lalu ku balikan badannya tapi dia menolak. Dengan sekali tarikan lagi dia telah menghadapku. Oh god, kenapa wajahnya sangat kacau begini.

"pergilah Gyu" pintanya sambil tidak menatapku

"tidak, jelaskan dulu kau kenapa?" jawabku

"aku gapapa" jawabnya

"kamu masih bisa membohongiku? Aku tau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku" bujukku

"pergilah ke Wonwoo hyung, dia pasti mencarimu" jawabnya

Apa? Kenapa jadi Wonwoo hyung? Apa dia… lalu ke menyeringai kecil dan pastiya dia tidak melihatnya, karena dia tidak mau melihatku.

"apa kau cemburu?"tanyaku

Tak ada jawaban darinya, dia hanya berdiam. Lalu ku dongakan kepalanya agar melihatku.

"heii… jawab dan liat kekasihmu ini" perintahku

Lalu mata kami bertemu, kulihat matanya yang sedikit bengkak dan merah. Seketika aku merasa bersalah. Lalu kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya.

"abiisnyaa.. kau terlihat terlalu dekat denganya, dan juga pas minum bersama. Apaan itu para fans malah berteriak mendukung kalian" jawabnya dengan kesal sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya

Sepertinya sedang ada yang ngambek hehe. Jika dia seperti ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan, ditambah mukanya yang memerah dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, ingin sekali rasanya ku menciumnya.

"heeii.. kau taukan, aku hanya milikmu saja. Apa kau lupa Wonwoo hyung udah punya satpam sendiri" kataku sambil merajuk

"oh jadi kalo ga ada Jun gege, kau mau dengan Wonwoo hyung?" katanya tambah mengerecutkan bibirnya. Sungguh menggemaskan

"yaa… maulaah, siapa yang gamau sama Wonwoo hyung. Dia manis" jawabku bercanda

"yaudah sana sama Wonwoo hyung!" ucapnya setengah berteriak

Dia lalu mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ku tak merasa terdorong sedikitpun. Hei mana bisa dia mendorongku dengan tubuh mungilnya, lalu aku terkekeh. Ku tarik dia kedalam pelukanku, ku peluk dia dengan erat. Dan dia sedikit meronta.

"sstts.. tenanglah" pintaku, dan dia langsung diam sungguh sangat menggemaskan

"yaa aku mau sama Wonwoo hyung, tapi aku lebih mau dengan namja mungil didekapanku ini. Wonwoo hyung emang manis, tapi namjaku ini lebih manis dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tau seberapa manisnya dia" jawabku, kulihat dia hanya menunduk dan berdiam

"janganlah kau dengarkan apa kata fans, mereka tidak tau yang sebenarnya. Apa aku perlu memberitahukan ke publik bahwa kita sepasang kekasih? Tanyaku

"Jangaan! Aku malu.." teriaknya sambil mendongakan kepalanya, sungguh menggemaskan

"hehehe jadi apa kamu masih cemburu denganya?" tanyaku, dan kulihat dia mengangguk

"yaa, pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo hyung dan mengabaikanku" pintanya

"of course baby.." jawabku sambil mencium keningnya

Dan kita berdua diam, menikmati kehangatan pelukan yang kita rasakan. Aah… ku mengingat sesuatu, lalu ku menyeringai tanpa dia sadari.

"Mingming.." kataku

"hmm, apa?" jawabnya

"aku lapar, apa kau tau aku mengabaikan makan malamku untuk mencarimu yang hilang dari tadi" kataku

"trus?" tanyanya dengan menatapku, ooh sepertinya dia belum mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan

"yaa aku lapar, dan aku ingin makan sekarang. Makanan yang ada dihadapanku" jawabku

Kulihat dia sedang berpikir apa kataku barusan. Apakah menangis menyebabkan dia menjadi lola? Sungguh lama sekali tanggapannya.

"HAH!?" teriaknya

Kemudian dia mendoroku dengan sekuat tenaga. Sudah ku katakan kalo kekuatanku lebih besar darinya. Lalu kutahan kedua tangannya dan perlahan ku dekatkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya panik

"hehe sudah pasti untuk mencicipi miliku tercinta" jawabku dengan suara kubuat seduktif mungkin

"jangaan gyu, besok kita harus balik ke Korea" pintanya dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat

"tak apa, besok kalo kau tidak bisa berjalan biar aku menggendongmu" jawabku sambil kujauhkan kepalaku dan menatapnya

"apa!? Nooo!" teriaknya

Kudekatkan kepalaku kembali, dan kejalankan aksiku yang sudah kutahan dari tadi. Karena sungguh dia sangat menggoda sekarang. Dan sudah pasti dia tidak bisa melawanku.

.

.

 **Other Side**

Author POV

"haish tuh anak kemana sih, tidak membawa hp juga" kata Scoups frustasi

Ting tong Ting tong Ting tong. Suara bel kamar berbunyi nyaring dan terus menerus, sepertinya orang yang memencet tombol tersebut tak tau jika orang yang didalam kamar sedang pusing mencari anak hilang.

"iya tunggu sebentar, tuh anak berisik banget. Awas saja kau Mingyu, abislah sudah kau" kata Scoups lalu segera membukakan pintunya

"Ya! Kemana saja kau hah!" teriak Scoups dan seketika kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Ya! Jadi sekarang kau berani membentakku!?" teriak Jeonghan

"ooh.. maaf hannie, aku tak tau itu kau. Aku mengira itu Mingyu hehe" jawab Scoups dengan takut. Karena jika Jeonghan sudah marah abislah dia

"makanya kau liat dulu orang yang bertamu, jangan langsung kau semprot dengan amarahmu" kata Jeonghan dengan mengerecutkan bibirnya

"hehehe maaf Jeonghannie ku sayang, ada apa kemari?" tanya Scoups

"Jijik tau, jangan panggil aku seperti tadi. Dan aku kesini karena malam ini aku tidur sini" jawab Jeonghan dan melangkah masuk ke kamar

"hah? Lalu kemana Mingyu?" tanya Scoups bingung

"dia memintaku untuk bertukar kamar, karena dia khawatir dengan Minghao. Andaikan aku punya pacar seperti Mingyu yang perhatian, aku sungguh iri dengan Minghao" ucap Jeonghan dengan kaki dihentakan kesal

"ada apa dengan Minghao? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? sebaiknya aku harus ke kamarnya" kata Scoups dibuat panik sambil menahan ketawanya

"jadi kau peduli sama Minghao tidak denganku!? Dasar ga peka" teriak Jeonghan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kasur

Scoups segera menutup pintu kamar dan berlari lalu memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang. Jeonghan yang ingin meronta tetapi dia sudah sangat lelah akhirnya mengalah.

"maafkan aku Hannie, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Dia kan anak kita juga, masa aku ga boleh peduli dengan Minghao hm? Lagipula Mingyu sudah bersamanya, sudah pasti dia akan menjaga Minghao. Dan sekarang kita bisa bermesraan tanpa ada yang mengganggu, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya" jawab Scoups dibuat manja

"yaa.. aku juga rindu dengan sentuhanmu" cicit Jeonghan dengan muka merahnya

Tanpa berucap lagi, Scoups segera menggendong Jeonghan dengan bridal style ke kasur mereka dan melakukan aksinya yang mereka rindukan bersama.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Coretan Hati :** Annyeong! Nichi imnida~

Author Newbie, FF pasaran dan typo bertebaran seperti debu!

FF ini aku buat untuk meramaikan FF GyuHao yang sangat sedikit seperti uangku TT dan juga untuk menghibur shipper GyuHao, yaa walaupun aku tau mereka Crack Couple tapi aku suka Love-Hate Ship mereka hohoho

Maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam FF ini, namanya manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan

Ide FF ini murni dari aku sendiri yang melihat adanya rasa sakit seseorang dari acara tersebut, jadi jika ada kesamaan dari segi apapun dipastikan itu dari ketidak sengajaan.

Gomawo sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tuangkan review kalian dalam bentuk tulisan readers-nim!

Anyeong~


End file.
